Returning and Awaked keyblade wielder
by vildtiger
Summary: "my title name was Key of Destiny, and it s true I m Nobody of Sora but inside Castle Oblivion I found out I have a other half, I chosed wake them both up, I chose to be them." no yaio a little SoXKai


**Ever wondered what would happen to Roxas if Ventus ever woke up? I have… a lot, for in my theory Roxas has Ventus heart inside of him making sure he could feel (also making him zombie like in 358/2 days) and make him looks like Ventus. So what would happen with the being call Roxas when he shall let go of his heart to wake up of other half? Read and find out.**

_Note: my first language is not English so please understand why my grammar is a bit weird _

**Roxas POV.**

When I was in the Organization 13, only painfully questions was in my mind and hopes of being with my friends forever… but nothing are forever if Axel said was right, just as he said; so much was a lie so how could I ever believe him?

Not sure I should, he was a Nobody… and my best friend, now he is gone… while me.

I´m whole, joining with Sora; my Somebody who did what I would had done long ago; set Kingdom Hearts free.  
>We fought the Organization and one by one the others faded into the Darkness and tell you the true… I enjoyed seeing them fade, all one of them. Not like I could see, but I knew, I could feel them disepear from this world.<p>

But then came Axel, he saved Sora and me by using the last bit of his strength and he too faded into Darkness, when it happen I wished with all my nonsexist heart I could kneel beside him, telling him I´m still there and his stupid sacrifice was not a waste… but I couldn´t.  
>I could only watch and say his name in sadness, Sora felt it too in that moment. I never really could affect Soras feeling or control his body, but I was glad he felt my sadness every time I lose my friends.<p>

We are one if I heard Naminé right but I´m only a little piece of his mind, no heart I have my own, only mind.  
>We are one and the same person but still we aren´t, he´s Sora and I´m Roxas; his Nobody … but I don´t want to be his shadow forever, I want a life too you know.<p>

"_A Nobody doesn't have the right to know"_

Diz words still echo in my mind, ugh I hate him!  
>And he says I should share it with Sora? Over my dead body…um right, I mean Soras body.<p>

I kinda lost mine when I joined with him for real after I talked to Naminé, we can´t exactly talk to each other, only if Sora and Kairi are together but for be honest; there not much we can talk about except from what our Somebody's do. Can´t either see the world if not I read his mind. I can´t nothing, only watch his life goes on and mine wastes of just watching.

My life became a little more interesting when I found out Sora and his friends should on another journey, even I have no idea what it meant by 'those who suffer' but from what I get it´s people with keyblades like Sora.

It wasn´t all the time I could read his mind, so half of the movie didn´t I never see; if you know what I mean.  
>And I can´t exactly ask him what´s going on for he don´t know I´m still here, however I could almost watch with his eyes in the realm of Darkness; I´m Darkness so it´s not a big surprise.<p>

Sora and his friends found a woman named Aqua and the man Diz, I wondered what there was doing in this realm but I didn´t really care Diz or Ansem as his name is are here. Aqua in the other hand, when Sora looked at her I keep getting this sad feeling but also joy… how comes?

It was there it happen… something or someone attacked Sora and broke me free from him. Before I knew of it, I stood on a place I only has been in a dream. I looked a bit confused over being here and alone

"You have arrived"

Okay, I´m not alone. I turned to the voice, the same voice from the dream, just like last time. I turned my eyes under the hood toward the man who sat on the stone, looking at me but I couldn´t see his face because of the hood, I walked towards him and the hooded said calm "He looks a lot like you"

Is this a déjà-vu or something? Is this a dream?  
>I asked "Who are you?" and added just to a change "your name"<p>

He looked towards the water "My name is no important. What about you? Do you remember your true name?" he asked me, last time we talked I didn´t know the name but this times I do.

"My true name is….Sora"  
>I said maybe a little hash but Sora isn´t me; we are not the same person, I will NEVER be like him.<p>

The hooded man laughed calm and cold of my reply  
>"Very good. You have leaned much since last time" he rose and walked beside me, I watched him carefully<p>

"I never got who you are" I said to angry to him, I`m tired at no one tells me anything!  
>He stopped few steps from me and I almost yelled "Why are we here?"<p>

He looked again toward the water "This place is the end of the Darkness, but Nobodies can´t reach the Light"  
>he said and pointed toward the water, I followed his hand, watched the only light here: the moon. We stood like this few seconds before I again turn my eyes at him<p>

"You´re Nobody too?"

He chuckled deep but shook his head "The only Nobody here is you, the only one who did choose return to his real self but…."  
>He looked again at me still chuckling "you´ll never gave your memories to him"<p>

"Of course I didn´t!" this guy is beginning ticking me off, now I know how Hayner had it toward Seifer. He was my friend but that friendship was never real… the only thing there was real was when I joined Sora

"I gave him all my powers, but my memories are mine and mine alone!" I sneered to the hooded man who laughed low and I was so close attacking him with my keyblades

"Nothing belongs to you Roxas, not even your heart. For you is only the shadow of them"

"No!" I shouted and called my keyblades "my heart belongs to me and no one else!"  
>I ran towards him and slashed Oblivion against his chest but the man took the keyblade in his hands and throws me away like I was only a little mice. I sat up, glaring now with my hood down, revealing my face there not was Soras.<br>"I hate you so much" I hissed to him.

The man investigated the keyblade and totally ignored me, he threw the keyblade back and I grab it "Good, use this anger toward Sora and fight him one last time."

He pointed at me, no; at my chest "For inside you resides someone who shall not wake up, take your keyblades and strike Sora down and take that heart as your own"  
>Darkness began surround him<p>

I ran toward him "Wait! What do you mean?"  
>Who is the person inside of me and why shall he not wake up, is the person in some kind of sleep? Like Sora was?<p>

"If Sora ever reaches him. The person as you will fade like the rest of the Organization, Roxas will no longer exits and no one can ever reach you. Sora will get your power and the other one will take your heart."

What? I will disappear? No never!

I yelled angry at him but before I could reach, the man was gone in the dark portal. I stopped where he stood few seconds ago and shouted furies of what he just had told me.  
>I will not let anyone kill me or take my power without fighting.<p>

I know what to do, by my own power of Darkness I stood in the last place I heard Sora would go to: Castle Oblivion.

I knew he was far ahead of me but right now I don´t care, he will soon suffer and so would this 'other' one too.  
>The door opened and my worst enemy came out, he exclaimed shocked over see a Nobody; see me again<p>

"You!"

I turned around to face him, hmm seems like he wasn´t alone, Aqua was here too and I don´t think she ever had seen a Nobody before.

**Riku POV**

What? Roxas is here? How? He should be inside Sora!  
>Now he standing here like he own the place, idiot. He has no idea I become stronger than last time we met, this time; I will beat him.<p>

Roxas turned to us and I could see he first looked or rather glared at me under the hood before he turned to Aqua who was more surprised over I was in fighting stage toward him

"Don´t let you fool Aqua" I said to her "he is like the Heartless´s"

Aqua turn hers sight back to Roxas, figures; she don´t really believe me but she hasn´t really met Dark creatures looking like humans. "… He looks like he´s not older than Sora" she whispered, I nodded to her but I won´t tell at this was Soras Nobody.

"Where´s Sora?" asked Roxas hash me, I smirked of knowing my best friends Nobody didn´t know Sora was right now on his way to wake up this 'Ventus'

"You really want to know huh? If you want that info you have to beat me first!"

I called my Way to Dawn and he called his two keyblades: Oathkeeper and Oblivion, he will never know what those keyblade means, he only sees them as weapons.

I heard Aqua´s surprised exclaim over seeing a dual wielding keyblade chosen one before I attacked him with all my powers, the fight was tough and I hate to admit it but I think staying on out island for so long had making me a little rusty.

Roxas was a hard opponent I give you that but I won´t lose to him again!  
>I slammed my keyblade against his head but Roxas blocked it with his two and we stood locked glaring at each other, we stood so close I could see his face "What are you after Nobody?"<p>

"Sora" he replied "and some other boy"  
>what will him with Ventus? They never met before and still, he knows about him?<br>I bet Roxas was the one who was taken when that thing attacked us in the dark realm; he has the scent from it.

"Why are you after them?"

Roxas smirked and send me through the room by a strike with his keyblades, however this couldn´t knock me out so I landed beside Aqua who asked "Who are you?"

Roxas stood and stared cold at us, his keyblades vanish and he replied her to my surprised with a sad but still angry voice "I´m the shadow of Sora, a Nobody and what he is about to do, I won´t I allow. If he succeeds; I will vanish like the others"

As if he will ever fade to the Darkness, so long Sora is here Roxas will sadly too stay in the realm of Light, they are connected.

"…That voice" whispered Aqua unsure and took a step toward Roxas who jet again called his keyblades, I didn´t move a muscles for I didn´t know what went thought Aqua´s head.

"Ventus?"

Okay I bet Roxas gaped like a dead fish like I did, why did she call him Ventus?  
>Wasn´t he supposes to be asleep in some deep slumber? Roxas stood astonished over hers comment but shook his head back to the game "Stupid human, I´m not Ventus… just a mere Shadow!"<p>

Aqua gasped of his outburst and she looked wounded over his words, this Nobody was a big idiot of hurting her just because she thought he was Ven… wait a second… "Why did you think he was Ventus?" I asked Aqua who replied sad "He sounds exactly like Ven, but… I never heard Ven angry before"

Roxas sounds like Ventus? How comes? Roxas lowered his keyblades also confused over what she said

"I´m what? Never mind! I don´t have time to this!"

Before I knew he gave me a hit right on my head so the world span around, I landed on the floor and I heard Aqua cry my name of the sudden attack. My eyes turned to the Nobody and he explained

"For be sure you two not interrupt me when I strike Sora and this Ventus down, I´m tired of just being a shadow" by these words disappeared Roxas in the dark portal and I knew what he said he would do to my friend, he will keep his words but if he do so much hurting Sora; I promise I will kill him so not even his shadow is left.

**Roxas POV**

Argh why this sudden headaches? I´m barely come out from the portal and the Headache comes. It´s hurt like crazy! But lucky it's not like last time so I don´t think I would pass out, this time I will stay conciseness and give HIM a fight he not would forget.

I walked up to the 13 floor still with the big headache, I stood now in front of a pod exactly similar to the one I first time saw Sora and where my life ended as I knew it.  
>Think how many bad memories a pod could bring up, it was like the computer under the Mansion in Twilight Town.<p>

I remembered the days I spend with my friends up in the clock tower and eating ice-cream, Hayner, Pence, Olette… They were my friends even they never was real, their friendship was real to me… even my friendship with Axel, he was the one who leaned me to survive and fight with my keyblade.

Why should he be such a fool lying to me about who I am?  
>Why did he follow them and jet ended with he betrayed them and… die.<br>Why did he do it? Why didn´t he just follow me?

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I shouted all my anger out and attacked the pod with my keyblades and when it was broken like the computer, a door open and I ran through it, I could feel Sora was nearby and soon he will feel my keyblades in his back.

"None of us had a next life"

Nobodies will sooner or later die, but I WILL survive and create my own life!

In another room saw I him, Sora. He walked toward some weird throne.

I ran in silent against him and ignored the horrible headache, I jumped against him and Sora turned around the sound when I set off but it was too late for him. We saw each other in the eyes, he saw my anger and hatred and I saw his surprised expression over seeing a Nobody here, but he had no idea it was me.

I landed again and few seconds later I heard a thump and I knew Sora was fallen by my hand, not dead jet. The only sound now in this room was my shoes against the white floor, slowly but certain I walked to Sora; ready to finish him off. When he is gone and I´ll will kill Ventus too, when that´s done I will finally be free.

When I stood in front of Sora the headache suddenly got worse than ever, my legs gave under me and I cried in pain from the terrible headache, it felt like my head was going to explode!

I couldn´t move of the pain and like it wasn´t enough; the Darkness inside my body was out of control and make also my whole body hurt like I was inside of the hells fire, I couldn´t stop, I couldn´t run away only hope at this pain would fade again. Like a wish it did, the pain vanish and leaved my body completely numb. My mind wasn´t better but still I could think clearly, why did this pain come so suddenly and maybe even better… why can´t I barely move?

The realization hit me when I found out my whole body somehow rejected me! It tried pushing me away, out from this being so it could return… back to him.  
>I forced myself to stay for believe it or not I was afraid of fading, in my fight against myself I heard someone behind me move so like most would have done I turned my eyes behind.<p>

What? This boy, is this really Ventus?  
>He slept in the throne, not peacefully I could see. Like he would wake up but couldn´t, this WAS scary! I´m looking at a boy who looks exactly like me!<p>

Like it wasn´t enough, when my body again tried push me away the boy; Ventus slowly open his eyes toward me, his eyes looked too like mine but also like Soras, same ocean blue color. But… I couldn´t see any life in them, it wasn´t like seeing in a Nobodies eyes, it was more looking into a deep hole of oblivion and pain, you couldn´t see the person in the bottom of this hole.

This boy; Ventus had his soul but something was missing, something very important.  
>My thoughts was cut off when I felt a cold feeling reach my soul, I looked down at myself and would have screamed of seeing myself fade but I couldn´t for I have no longer control of my body any longer.<p>

It had giving up and this death will kill me too if not I get out of here!  
>As the only thing I could do now was close my eyes and suddenly I was somewhere else.<p>

I was out from what has been my body.  
>Where I were now had I no idea of, I didn´t have a body so I couldn´t see, smell or hear. I could only feel my surroundings and this place was weird!<p>

It felt like I was inside someone but it´s not Sora, it doesn't feel like him and this mind was shattered.  
>…I don´t think this person can bring it together by himself.<p>

_Hello? Who are you?_

I asked this person but I never got an answer, it knew I was here but this person… couldn´t reply, it couldn´t form a sentence because of the broken mind.  
>What could have done this to this poor human?<br>_  
>Are you human?<em>

It took long before I got the reply but the positives feeling there went through me was like a yes, it was a person and it was very sad for not long after came the feeling of despair and sadness.

I could feel he really wanted to communicate so I tried again hoping I get some answerers why I was here?

_Who are you?_

Silence. Then a memory came to me from him and I saw at **this was the boy** who looked like me!  
>I was inside of him, no way!<p>

_Ventus?_

The memories vanish again and backed away from me, he recognized the name but was afraid of… me. Afraid of I would hurt him in his weakest state. All my anger towards Sora and Ventus faded like mist and I straight after his broken mind

_Wait, I won´t hurt you, just understand_

He slowly returned to me and I could feel he too wanted to understand, I couldn´t help feeling pity for this lost soul. He was so broken, I bet if he woke up Ventus wouldn´t even could talk or walk, not even able to recognize his friends…

"_Sheesh you acting like a zombie" _

I chuckled of what Axel called me one of my first days in the Organization, the first week of my life I could barely hang into my name and number, not even could form a sentence… hang a second.

I didn´t ever feel I belonged with Sora however I was his Nobody, I are Soras Nobody but… everything make sense now!

In Soras memories I have seen him stabbing himself with a keyblade and I was born there, he did it to release Kairi´s heart, but what if someone else's heart was inside of him and released too?

That heart couldn´t return to Sora so it went to the only place it could be in now… me. everything make sense now! this heart, HIS heart made me look like this. I was like a zombie because his mind was broken, I healed so I one day could-  
>I laughed of the realization and I couldn´t stop, I felt such a relief of knowing this now.<p>

I turned to where Ventus mind where and stretched out for him

_I understand now, you need me as I need you. _

Ventus backed a little away from my touch, I smiled and said

_Your mind as your memories will heal I promise you that. I will heal them for you_

I felt at Ventus understood and he came to me, I felt his broken memories and as they went throught me; I healed them. I felt his mind fuse with mine, I smiled

_But my memories you´re not ready to, not jet_

From here and now on, I won´t be Roxas anymore but this time I didn´t care, I was happy of the thought. My name as Nobody and the memories of the time in the Organization faded but they will return when he- no, when I´m ready to them again.

I felt the everlasting light from his Heart enveloped me, all the Darkness I had faded forever and it will never return.

"You finally found out"

My eyes open, this was weird. The room was white but the room Sora and Ventus are in, this room looks like the one inside the old mansion, I shouldn´t be here!

I took my hands up and saw I was back to my old body but wasn´t I suppose joining Sora and Ventus? Fading like the rest and be them?

Then I felt someone else was here and I turned to… "Naminé?" she smiled nodding, I walked toward her "Why are we here?"

"I brought you here, this was my only change talking to you before… before you forever disappear"  
>she sounded sad but still she smiled, I stayed silent.<p>

"Roxas, I´m sorry for what I had done to you… if I knew back then about this other boy I would have told you"

"How long have you known about Ventus?" I asked and Naminé took a drawing up with the picture of Ventus sleeping in the throne and Sora staying in the corner

"When you was taken by Xemnas somebody…" she hugged hers sketchbook to the chest "he tried make you kill your true selves and make you suffer even more"

Xemnas, just the name was enough make me angry. He always wanted ruin our lives and even now he wants to ruin my afterlife, even in his death. "I thought he was death, Sora killed him"

"Yes he killed Xemnas and all the others Nobodies but by killing them, he sat them free"

Say what? "What do you mean?" I asked her and added "Nobodies can´t be free so long they are-" "They not Nobodies anymore Roxas" Naminé interrupted me quickly

"What?"

Naminé hugged herself unsure she should tell me more about this, I waited patience and she at last replied me by asking; "What is it Nobodies lacking?"

"A heart"

She nodded and told: "When Sora killed Heartless; hearts are released. Nobodies want those hearts in hope they can get their own but it failed and they all died"

Yes I knew that, but what happen to them inside the Darkness? Was they just… gone?

"Inside the Darkness was also the pure light, Kingdom Hearts. When a Nobody dies and fades to the Darkness, the heart feel it and call for the Nobody for becoming whole again"

I turned to Naminé "Whole again? You mean…"  
>I want to know what happen.<p>

She smiled sweet and a made a living picture, this place was a world but what world are puzzles. Naminé continued hers tale "This is one of my memories but I´m sure this would be enough to tell you what happen to the Nobodies who find their hearts"

Few seconds after she finish a portal arrived, not those dark portals I´m used to but a portal of light and when it vanish a person with a black cloak lie on the ground. The person moved weak and I exclaimed overjoyed when I saw reddish spiked hair "Axel!"

Naminé giggled but said nothing.

I saw in hers memory she talk to Axel and how he first was confused over being there but suddenly stopped in a move, his hand fly to his chest and I was surprised over he moved SO fast on his feet. And maybe it was evil done but who cares! Seeing how Axel falling on the ground because he was still too weak was priceless!

He came up again and I could see he tried understanding he was human, after few moments he smiled; a real smile and rose again, he said something to Naminé and the memory faded.

I turned to Naminé again, still with one question left "What about the others?"

"I´m not sure about them but you could try find them" I laughed, yeah it could be a great adventure meeting Axel and all the other Somebodies.  
>Maybe I will do that, when Ventus mind is ready but not jet.<p>

"Maybe someday" I smiled.

She nodded to me and the conversation seems to have an end, I nodded to her a little sad at this was a real…

"Well this is… goodbye"

Naminé nodded also looking sad now "Yes, we will never meet again as Nobodies. But before you go, I must ask you"

"Yes?"

"What is your true name?"

I laughed friendly to her, walked past her answering the completely true "Hearts and souls doesn't have names" I could feel hers eyes to my back but I didn´t turn around, I continued walking toward the light, toward my true selves "Only destinies"

In a white room lie a boy with brown hair, knocked out by his Nobody but not badly hurt. Not long from him in a white throne like the room sat a blond haired boy, he had slept for over 10 years but that was about to stop.

The fingers first started to flinched and then his eyes slowly open up, the blond haired boy sat up and gaped loud of the long sleep and jumped down from the throne. He tottered a little but after few moments get used to walk again he stood straight up and looked around in this strange room  
><em><br>'where am I?' _he thought and looked around in the room, his eyes stopped when he saw Sora and when he finally realized it was a boy, he ran toward him and bend down on his knees beside the unconscious Sora

"Hey are you alright?" he asked and gentle poked to Sora who woke up again.

The brown haired keyblade master sat up and groaned over the headache his Nobody had giving him, Ventus stepped away for give him space, not sure what he should say; he wanted to know where he was but he also wanted to know at this boy was alright.

Sora turns his eyes to the worried keyblade wielder "You´re Ventus right?"

Ventus nodded "Yes, but most call me Ven. How do you…?" he trailed off; Sora smiled cheerful "Your friend Aqua told us about you"

"WHAT? Aqua, she-she here?" exclaimed the blond haired boy and startled Sora of the outburst, Ventus quickly apologized but asked "Where is she?" he asked

Sora rose with a smile "Not far away, come" he ran out the room with Ventus right behind him even it quickly become in front of him, Sora was fast but Ventus was faster

"hey slow down Ven!"

Ventus laughed and slowed down so Sora could show the way. They found quickly Riku and Aqua who ran toward them, Ventus exclaimed happy when he saw his old friend and she did the same. Ventus and Aqua met in a tight hug and an endless talking.

Sora stopped and grinned of seeing his new friends was happy; he went slower toward Riku "What´s up?"

Riku sneered "Your Nobody gave us some trouble on the lower basement"

"Oh, you don´t have to worry about him anymore; he´s gone now"

Riku rose a eye brow of his friend and Sora showed he had Roxas inside because he could dual wield, Riku nodded and turned his eyes toward Aqua who told Ventus of how long he has been asleep, a big shock to the blond haired boy.

Riku growled low when he saw Ventus face "Then why do I still see him?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sora a little dump and turned to his eyes to Ventus who looked at them but couldn´t hear the conversation "you mean Ventus? No he´s not Roxas maybe looks like him but not him"

Riku nodded and walked to the blond boy "So you´re Ventus huh?"

Ventus nodded shy and afraid of the silver haired stare "Uh hu, but you can call me Ven"

Riku nodded and for a second their eyes met but instead seeing the uncertain keyblade wielder; he saw instead a challenge stare from a certain Nobody  
>'<em>I see you, Roxas<em>' thought Riku angry but said nothing to Ventus.

While Sora and Riku fetch Kairi, Ventus and Aqua returned back to the Chamber of Awakening for doing some business. Sora and Kairi sat on the floor talking about something but Riku didn´t want to know, he already had in mind of what it was because his old friends head got pretty red '_about time he told her_'

Riku smiled but felt still a little jealous over Sora got her instead of him, but Sora and Kairi has loved each other since they met. Riku walked away but stopped when the castle suddenly shacked like there was an earth crake and then light surrounded every wall and floor, as quickly the all began it stopped and leaved the castle totally changed.

The trio all looked confused and amazing around in this new castle, Riku turned his head toward the place where three thrones stood and Ventus and Aqua walked toward them, however Ventus soon began to run and keep yelling about at this place were his home.

"So that´s why you knew where he was" said Riku to Aqua who nodded smiling "Yeah, also because it was me who changed the castle"  
>Riku nodded and turn his head to Ventus showing Sora and Kairi around with so much energy. He couldn´t help smiling and thinking they could stay here few days before they leaved, Ventus would maybe follow them but that just make things better for they need all the keyblade wielders they was to defeat Xehanort.<p>

**And done! Hope you like it, tell me what you think. **


End file.
